The present disclosure relates to a moving image processing apparatus, a moving image processing method, and a program.
In general, a video (or a moving image) includes a plurality of cuts. In the related art, in order to understand the cut structure of a video, a moving image processing method has been disclosed to arrange and display thumbnails of the video chronologically at a constant frame interval. The moving image processing method can provide information on the object of a video.